projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
BACK TO BAROVIA! ¦ Ravenloft: Strahd's Possession
Jared brings the Waffle Crew back to Ravenloft. Synopsis Jared is playing Ravenloft, the setting for the Curse of Strahd, which Jared played on Dice! Camera! Action! Jared highlights Strahd. He watches the intro. He comments on the visuals and wonders if it is Strahd talking. Jared has never played this game before and is surprised to see Madam Eva. He uses cards to create his character. The characters face's all have horrible faces. Jared sets his stats to similar ones to the ones he had in Curse of Strahd. Jared also makes Strix, but makes her an elf because there is no tiefling. Jared is disappointed that he only gets two people! Jared looks through all the items the characters have. Strix memorizes some spells. The sound effects are the same as Dungeon Hack. Jared walks up to the assassin, and they fight immediately. The party dies immediately! Turns out Jared can't beat the first fight! Jared makes Evelyn this time. Jared cheats to make the stats really good. He recreates Diath. Diath has to be strong now because the game won't let him change it. They defeat the assassin in one hit! Jared clicks too far and it becomes dark. The mist shows up to take them to Barovia. Jared reads the parchment. Jared gets excited when he comes across something familiar from Curse of Strahd. Jared can throw a rock. Jared finds a page that says that no one likes Strahd. Jared comments on the different sprites that objects have. There is a rock on a wall that opens a trap door. Jared enters the dungeon and finds a scroll of raise dead, a potion of healing, a dagger and chain mail. The next room has all kinds of potions and a quiver full of arrows. After resting, Jared heads out and finds a worg. Jared can hear more worgs, and he kills them. Jared finds some more stuff including an ointment. Skeletal bats come out of nowhere as Jared enters a maze. Jared is on Old Svalic Road. Jared looks out for someone who is laughing. Jared has to kill a lot of bats. Evelyn has leveled up already. A lot of brigands show up. Jared heads down a different direction on Svalic Road. They died fighting more brigands. Jared resets the game to where he last saved. Jared heads in a different direction, and fights brigands. One of the brigands surrenders. Jared comes across a vistani. Jared moves on and finds a secret area with lots of dudes and stuff. Jared finds some swords and shields. Jared continues heading north, and finds a woman, that he thought was a man. She is a gold digger. "And she aint messin with no broke.... adventurer." Velika is now travelling with the party. The party stood around for three days. Jared finally makes it into town. Jared randomly uses Velika's spells. Jared doesn't like this game as much as the others due to the combat and small party. Jared fights some dudes in a building. Jared talks to a man sitting by a fire. Jared tries to stab people. "Hi I'm Velika. It may seem strange that I chose gold digger as one of my multi-classes. But let me tell you, it was a great choice! Now I don't even feel a twinge of guild when I shill this channel to you. So I insist that you click on one of these fine videos! And don't forget to like, comment, and you guesses it! Subscribe!" Category:D&December Category:Videos